Crazy
by BunjyGuM-Boy
Summary: The playboy thinks he's got everything... wait till he sees THIS! Laugh and be Merry!


CRAZY  
  
~*BunjyGuM_Boy*~  
  
  
  
elo!!! Elo people!!! Weeellll…. This is a story about a boy named ??? guess, people! Btw, be good in reviewing… meaning, REVIEW THIS OR ELSE…. I DID THIS FOR ALL OF YOU… don't care if you never asked for it.  
  
  
  
RATING: PG for… you check!  
  
GENRE: Humor/General/Angst  
  
PAIRING: look it up! ^0^  
  
Disclaimer: some characteristics of the Weiss boys here are not to be taken seriously…alright???  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ken Hidaka was ready to sleep. He was wearing his favorite soccer boxers while pulling his comforter to waist level… when a certain creek from his door dismissed his comfort.  
  
"Yo-yohji-kun! Wah happened?"  
  
"Hey Kenken!!! How's 'hic' life in 'hic' er- um… I forgot, Kenken…" smirk  
  
"Aw!! Drinking?! Do you know what Aya-san'll do if he saw you… drunk?!"  
  
"Pleeease… what's 'hic' new?" (sweatdrop)  
  
sees him lighting a cigar…with no cigar that is.. "Ahh! Now what? You tryin' to burn the whole apartment?"  
  
"Huh? Ow… no. just tryin' to relax, Kenken." gringrin  
  
"Then don't relax here! Do it in your OWN room! "  
  
"Hehey… am I sensing, embarrassment? You scared that I might do something… you don't approve of, Keeeen?" seductively  
  
(blushblush) "SHUT-UP, Yohji! Go back to your nest, Kudou! Where you are most wanted, okay?!"  
  
"Sheez… but I don't want to leave!" jumps on Ken's bed… above him  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHH!!!! YOUHJJJJIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"  
  
"AWWW! Shit, Ken! You're such a sissy!!! Fuck!" gets off the bed  
  
"Ha! At least it made you leave! Hey… my throat hurts… I hate you."  
  
"Fine! Hihi… it WAS worth a laugh!"  
  
"Arghhh!" throws a pillow  
  
############################################################################ #################  
  
Morning struck inside the Weiss household. Everyone was well awake… except for the very much annoyed Ken.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ KNOCK!! KNOCK!! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"AH! Whatever, Yohji! You had enough fun… leave me alone!!!"  
  
"Um… Ken-kun, it's-it's Omi…"  
  
"HAI! C-come in, Omi-kun."  
  
"What's wrong?… oh! Am I disturbing your privacy? I'll come back later…"  
  
"No! wait, kid."  
  
glare "KID?!"  
  
"Eeep! Ah, ehehe… gomen nasai."  
  
"Hai…" smile  
  
"Well… what yah got for me?" pats bed… signaling Omi to sit.  
  
"Ay… Aya-kun said that he needs all of us… er- right now."  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Um, Ken-kun… no hesitations what-so-ever."  
  
"Hai… be on my way." wink  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AYA!!! IIEEE!!!!!!!!! KUDASAI!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Bu-but, Aya-san!!! You can't do this to me… us!!" tears in eyes…  
  
"Yah! You're our father…. Figure, I mean." sweatdrop… Aya glares in Ken's direction  
  
"Ken, Omi, I know it's difficult for you… but, I regained my life!! Kudasai, I need my vacation."  
  
"But…but…"  
  
"Nani, Omittchi? hugs the boy lovingly…Omi returns it  
  
"Who's going to be in-charge now? temporarily, right?"  
  
"Yes… um, Ken?"  
  
"Hai, Aya-kun! I'll be honored! Good! Yoh-"  
  
"Iie… wait. I already assigned Kudou coz he's next in-line."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Weheheellll… I think the babies got the message already!"  
  
"Aya!! You can't be serious! Yohji? He's just going to bring women, get drunk, smoke and…and… pervert us!!!"  
  
"Hey! Watch your mouth… loverboy." winkwink  
  
"SEE!!! Aya!!"  
  
"Shin-ne, Kudou! Don't pervert the teenagers."  
  
"Ha! And I'll do everything to prevent you from touching Omi and… and me, of course!" faint blush  
  
"Oh really?" takes off his jacket while moving towards Ken  
  
"YOHJI KUDOU… shin-ne!" shows his pointed katana  
  
"Alright…okay… I get the point!"  
  
"Please, Aya-san! Make Ken in-charge."  
  
"Yah, right! He'll just do the same thing!"  
  
"Shut your fuckin' trap Kudou! You know I'll never let Omi think of me that way!"  
  
"Hey, Weiss. Yohji can cook, clean and has er- a 'little' sense." Aya crosses his fingers at his back for the last statement. (",)  
  
AYA 'SENSELESSLY' WAVED GOODBYE…………………………  
  
  
  
"Ken! Don't let me stay here!"  
  
"I have to close the door!"  
  
"Why can't HE do it?"  
  
"Um, coz I have always been closing the gate?" sweatdrop  
  
"Yo, Omi, Ken! Wach'a want for dinner?" smile  
  
"Huh? (surprising…) er- just make a good meal, Yotan!"  
  
"Ok!" sings 'mellow candle' while goin' back to the kitchen  
  
"Whoa! I think half of him's gay… that's why all the women he beds with doesn't get pregnant!"  
  
"Doshite? Doesn't he use protection?"  
  
"Maybe? I dunno…"  
  
"Argh… Kenken! Let's just give 'big-hentai-brother' a break, ne?"  
  
"Hai…"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(DINNER TIME)  
  
"… … … … Um, it's okay… munchmunch"  
  
"Ha! I'm not gonna eat that! All hell might break loose."  
  
"Aw! Come on guys, lighten up! I don't tackle kids… like Omittchi, here."  
  
"Hey! I'm not a petty kid! Is that what you think?"  
  
"For sure! I have experience… so does Hidaka!"  
  
"Wh-what? Si-since when? looks at Ken… almost cryin' Why didn't you tell me?!!"  
  
everyone was silence  
  
"You know what, don't answer that!" runs…  
  
"Fuck! You and your friggin' big mouth!!!"  
  
"But, Ken! It should be said… he's the only one who doesn't know!"  
  
"Then it should have stayed that way, bastard!" follows Omi..  
  
~~~~~~~ KNOCK!! KNOCK!! ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Omi, please!"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Don't get mad I-"  
  
"YOU disgust me Ken! To think that you're my closest friend!! You're ruining me!!"  
  
"Omi! I didn't-"  
  
"When?! Where?! How did it happ.. shit!" turns around  
  
"I'm old enough Omi."  
  
"No you're not! You're only 19!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Well? How old were you? Unless it happened yesterday! Make it clear, Ken. cry you make me feel oppressed… alone… again." whimper  
  
"Omi, the bastard shouldn't have said that!"  
  
"But he did! And I'm thankful for making me realize how baka I was…"  
  
"Omi. stern I-I was 14… she was 21. I went to this party with her… she made me drunk… then… you know." shrugshrug  
  
"Did…did you like it?"  
  
"IIE! I didn't even liked the gal…"  
  
"Was it faint blush painful?"  
  
"NANI? slaps him on the shoulder don't tell me that you want it?!"  
  
"But, I have to prove something to you… to Yotan."  
  
"NO!NO! don't even think about that! don't let Yohji intimidate you. You… you're smarter and young. You have a reason to grow-up great, Omi!"  
  
"K-Ken-kun!!" crys…"  
  
"Omittchi, hugs him don't cry…"  
  
############################################################################ #################  
  
(FLOWER SHOP)  
  
"Yotan! Ken! Aya'a back!!"  
  
"Hai! Coming!"  
  
"Uh! Danchou!! Ha? Ehem…. I'm really getting carried away by this hunterxhunter thing! Be there!"  
  
  
  
"HOLY COW!!!!"  
  
"AHHH!!!! Shuldich!!!" Yotan readies his watch-wire, Omi, his darts, Ken… no bugnuks? Gets the nearest flowerpot…  
  
"BAKA!!!!" B@!NK, P@K, B@@M!!!  
  
"Ouch…"  
  
"Ah! AYA?! But… how?"  
  
"Wow! Ayacha! How'd your hair get soooo long in… what? 2 weeks?"  
  
"Aya…Aya baby! If you did this a long, long time before, I wouldn't be bedding women anymore!" seductively  
  
"Kudou… my katana is not out of my reach… one more word from you about my hair… shin-ne" glareglare  
  
"Ran -san! It seems that you didn't enjoy your vacation?!"  
  
"Aya wanted me to try this new baka hairgel… after that, a shampoo… I didn't get to turn her down coz it's the first time she wanted me to do something for her… after 7 days, I woke-up with THIS." gesturing to his hair  
  
"Looks great… really!!"  
  
"Only, if Crawford sees you, he might fuck you instantly!"  
  
"BWAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAAAHHAHAHAAMAMAKAHAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
"Hmph… remind me to cut my hair… sweatdrop though it always grows…" groan… everyone laughs louder  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
"So… was there any commotion while I was gone?"  
  
"Yah! A 'big' one!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Omi knows something that he shouldn't! glares at Yohji Thanks to that hentai beside you!"  
  
"Wait… the 'oops-I-broke-the-computer' shouldn't know?"  
  
"Iie…"  
  
"The 'omi-are-sure-you're-not-gay-coz-I-am' case?"  
  
"AYA!"  
  
"Um… the 'I-hope-you're-happy-that-yotan-didn't-fuck-you-tonight' event?"  
  
"NANI?!!! ARE YOU EVEN AYA FUJIMIYA?????!!!!"  
  
"No… actually I'm Ran… but yes…"  
  
"Why do you have the urge to be a smart ass today? THE only day that we're not in a joke!!!!!!"  
  
"Kenken! Easy… it's the hair… his hair is covering his brain… his very stiff brain."  
  
"But not that cold to not comprehend your shots, Kudou… okay… then what it is?"  
  
"He knows that we all have… you know…" blushblush  
  
"Aw… sissy! He knows that we 3 already engaged to sex, Aya."  
  
"W-what?!! KUDOU!!! Why didn't you just wait for me?!"  
  
"I can't! I just can't keep it any longer. And since you made me in-charge, I did it 'my' style!"  
  
"How did he take it?"  
  
"Yotan's mouth made him think that he should do it to!" glare to yohji  
  
"Shin-ne, Kudou!!! NEVER.DO.IT.AGAIN.!"  
  
"Sooorry! Well.. at least Hidaka's managing to keep his mind off it."  
  
"Good thing that I'm here for him!"  
  
  
  
"By the way, where is he?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other…  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
The Weiss boys went up to their youngest member's room. They thought he had done something that was connected to the topic; to their surprise, he was sleeping quietly with a white teddy bear on his right arm. The boys reminisced back to the time when they had a lot of decision makings to get that bear as a gift for Omi's birthday. They had to fight, pay as one and buy lots of decorations for the room.  
  
"That bear was supposed to be bigger… but we were all broke." went to Omi's side.  
  
"Ha! Ayacha, do you remember when he took hold of it and he didn't know whom to hug first? That was a funny sight."  
  
"Hai…" aya smiled… ^0^  
  
"Tee-hee…and the way I had to work harder just to chip in for it…"  
  
"But for him, it's all worth it."  
  
"Hai…" wink  
  
"Gotcha…" smile  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, we better get to bed too! It's getting late."  
  
"Sure thing, Kenken!"  
  
"Arghh!!! Yohji! Don't you dare go to my room again!"  
  
"Hai…hai… well, Omittchi, dream about me!" winkwinkposewink  
  
"Er- Yohji-kun, if he dreamt about you, it won't be a d ream anymore!" teasing smile  
  
"Why you little… come back here!!!"  
  
  
  
"Hn… baka's…."  
  
"Aya…"  
  
"Hmm? Ah, Omi."  
  
"Are…are you also like them, Aya?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Experienced, Aya-kun?" blush  
  
"…"  
  
"Gomen nasai… it shouldn't be my business…"  
  
"No… I never had one."  
  
"Huh?! Aya-kun! You-you…"  
  
stands-up "Nope!" wink  
  
"Ah…eyes sparkle okay… Aya-kun."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Aya-kun."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai…Omi. It'll be our little secret, ne?" kisses him  
  
"Hai, Aya-kun…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOHHHJJJIIIIIII!!!! GET'ATA HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
~OwArI~ 


End file.
